Where Shadows Lie
by AnnDarkwater92
Summary: The Gloom is gone but the City is still in unrest. The death of late Baron Northcrest left it shaken and the Watch unable to provide protection. Among this turmoil, a young thief is trying to meet both ends but find it difficult without a well-connected fence like Basso. Then one night, after a job gone sour she finds out about a treasure that could turn her fate about.


**Chapter 1:The Lark**

She leaned over the edge of a rooftop to assess the street below. _Seriously, how many patrols are out there tonight?_ She thought bitterly as another militia patrol passed by below. _No matter, Serendi is waiting for me._ Backing up from the edge she continued her journey. She was always the nimble one in her family so she traversed the roofs with little difficulty. Soon, she reached wooden the balcony of the now-restored Watch Council Office, flying the usual crimson red banners bearing black emblems of the Watch. She then stopped; she couldn't understand why but she had always found The Clock Tower the most intriguing part of The City.

Perhaps it was due to its supposed cursed existence or perhaps due to the impressive work it was, she couldn't pinpoint why but she had stopped many times to admire it. She remembered her several attempts to climb it all the way to the clock itself on several occasions but the scaffolding was old, rotting, and very unstable. She always was an adventurous type, much to her mother's dismay, but she still had some self-preservation instinct left and so she had to admit defeat. Then she suddenly remembered what her purpose was. _Watch's balls, I am going to be late!_ She took off into sprint. The Stonecutter's Court wasn't too far away now but she had to make haste. She zig-zagged on the rooftops and gasped as her foot slipped, the momentum having her tumble towards the edge.

She clawed at the tiles, desperately trying to slow her fall. Just as the force hurled her over the edge she managed to grab the end of the roof. Sharp pain shot through her and she cried out in pain.

She carefully climbed back, her shoulder joint hurting like hell. _That was way too close. I have to make haste slowly._ She heaved a few steadying breaths before proceeding. Further journey went on without any interruptions, much to her relief.

But when she entered the sub-district she was forced to take the wide main street. The amount of bright light provided by street lamps made her uncomfortable. _This doesn't feel right,_ she thought while forming a frown. She felt exposed and easy prey in bright street lights. _Thieves belong in shadows, anything else is unnatural._

But having no other choice she descended into dark alleyway and pulled the hood over her head. She took a few steadying breaths before emerging onto the main street.

She stopped before a two-storey building where facia sat, proudly reading _Serendi Jewellers. _She knocked on the door thrice but there was no response. Irritated, she started to look about and noticed a window opened on the second floor. She then sized up the wooden porch. Taking a few steps back she sprinted, letting the momentum lift her halfway before she used its sides as a springboard, grabbing the edges of its top. She hauled herself up with a grunt and entered through the window.

She found herself in what looked to be a bedroom, sparsely decorated it contained an armoire, a chair with a bowl and towel placed on it, a nightstand, a night lamp and a painting hanging on a wall. To her knowledge Mr Serendi was living alone which meant it had to be his bedroom. Given the late hour she expected the owner to retire soon. Looking around she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against windowsill and waited.

Time seemed to drag and she couldn't help the massive yawn. _I'm going to have a few words with the man._ She thought in irritation. True, _technically_ she was trespassing but the man left her with no choice… Not that she was mindful of the law that often. She sighed in annoyance and was about to leave when the door swung open and a man wearing a purplish red waistcoat, black velvet tie, a white shirt with puffy sleeves and brown trousers appeared. His face was round and he sported a bushy moustache with receding raven black hair that was cut short. Upon seeing a cloaked and hooded figure a scream of surprise and terror escaped him. She tried but couldn't hold the chuckle in.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?! Answer! Before I call for the Watch!"

She chuckled again.

"Last time I checked we had an appointment, Mr Serendi. As for the Watch, they most likely have more important things to deal with than burglary or trespassing".

"Appointment?.." Lyegrove frowned before realization appeared in his eyes. " Are you _The Lark _ then?"

"No, I am a random Lady climbing buildings for fun in her spare time. That also happens to know about…" She paused to lean outside. The clock showed it was quarter past midnight. " Our supposed meeting that was due an _hour_ ago." She finished in irritation as she pulled herself back into the room. The man's eyes widened and he looked genuinely apologetic.

"I am sorry, I was working on my new project when and I lost myself-"

"I don't care what you were doing, we had a business appointment which you apparently did not deem important enough. So be kind and spare me your apologies and cut to the chase. I've wasted enough of my time here already."

The man crossed hands behind his back and started pacing around.

"Several months ago, when The Gloom was ravaging the City, I was commissioned to make a golden mask studded with emeralds for Madam Xiao Xiao. I made two copies, one made with true gold and gems and the other gilded and studded with fake ones. _Both_ disappeared. I want you to retrieve them-

"'Scuse me, didn't you hire guards? It _is_ jewelry store after all."

"I did, but those useless slobs allowed the burglar to not only steal the masks but also the entire stock I had on display!"

She frowned. Only one person was known to be bold and skilled enough to pull that off.

"You want to tell me you got robbed by Master Thief and you want to get your, I presume, most valuable of possessions returned to you?"

"Master Thief is just a rumor... I'll pay well too." He waved his hand dismissively.

She shook her head in disbelief.

" You are insane, your possessions are as good as gone! No one knows what he looks like nor do we know where his lair is. If they did, you could bet Underbelly would be first to hang him. He is real, problem is- no one knows who he is."

Well, there was an ongoing rumor that Basso was his fence but the man was also well connected and nothing escaped his attention. Getting close to him was nigh impossible. Basso, given his connection, would surely have caught wind of someone trying to spy on him. She was not going to risk her neck for a few measly coins.

" This is what I hired you for!" The man exclaimed.

" Correction, we were to discuss the details of the job. Had I known you wanted to send me on a wild goose chase I would have refused in an instant." Turning to the window behind her she started to exit when the man shouted in anger from behind.

" This is preposterous! I will not hire you ever again, you can be sure of it!-"

She tilted her head ever so slightly and growled. This was a waste of time and she wasn't about to listen to this nonsense anymore.

" _You_ wasted _my _ time, Sir. Time I could spend on finding _actual_ jobs. You want your masks back? You'll need to hunt him yourself. Though good luck with it as you wouldn't be the first one to try. Don't bother calling on my services again, unless you have an actual job. _Have a nice day._" She spat and climbed onto the street, Leygrove shouting behind her still but she didn't mind him.

The return was surprisingly swift and she wasn't in the mood to return to her hideout, not yet. By the time she reached _The Crippled Burrick_ she was in a really foul mood. Keeping to the shadows she entered the pub via the back exit. She was greeted with a brightly lit wooden interior which left a lot to be desired, it was a known hot spot for anything illegal going on in the City. And perhaps the only building where the Watch and the Militia was forbidden from entering . Though with Regent Anton Wilmoore she wasn't certain if it was to last. She pushed through the crowd to the bar. There she was greeted by the owner, Sammy.

"Hey there lass! How's the night?"

She gave a noncommittal shrug.

" Been better."

The owner, a man that looked to be in his late thirties narrowed his eyes as if trying to scrutinize her through the grey and ragged cloak that was still wrapped around her form.

"What?" She barked.

"The business didn't go well then?"

"Sammy, I swear to the Old Gods, if you try to question me in front of your clientele again, I will flay you alive!"

The bartender grinned at her.

"No need for violence but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, Liz, I am here."

She snickered despite herself. Liz… Lizbeth, it was name she rarely used now. Not ever since she left home to pursue adventure. Whatever that meant back then.

" Think I'll pass, you wouldn't keep a secret for a minute, you blabbermouth." She reached over the counter to playfully punch his arm.

"You wound me m'lady." Hand over heart in mockery gesture , he asked." Burrick's special then? On the house, a pick-me-up if you will."

She laughed at that.

"I think I'm good. I just wanted to know if you know of any jobs available."

"Wow, must've been real bad-"

"Sammy." There was a sharp edge in her voice.

"Alright, alright. Let me see...None, not for the next few days. It's been dry lately. You'd have a better chance of getting one if you'd just go to Basso's office." He pointed thumb in the direction of the doors leading outside, behind the establishment.

"No, thanks. Basso has Master Thief."

"So? He still employs a few more people than him."

" So, the best jobs will be taken by Master Thief while scraps will be left for the rest of us. Besides, I like independence."

Their conversation was interrupted by a body slamming inches away from her into the bar to the sound of breaking glass. She nimbly jumped while raising her hand wrapped in her cloak to eye level, lest the shard hit her. She lowered the wrapped hand after a short while and saw two men, mercenaries by their looks, going at each other.

" You shit-brain, say that again and I am going to rip your eyes and shove them up your ass!"

The one, one she could only describe as "muscle-man" spat at one he had pinned down at the bar. The man below him bared teeth in the act of defiance and spat.

" 'Snot my fault your sister fucks everything that moves. Would explain why you cannot get any guard duty you are assigned right-"

The bigger man cried in rage before landing several punches on the unfotunate's face. By some miracle the second, smaller, mercenary managed to get ahold of a bottle and smashed it into the face of Muscle-Man. His bully reeled backwards, giving enough time for the shorter man to regain his bearings.

Liz turned towards still stunned Sammy and leaned on the bar again.

"You know, you should make it your regular schedule."

Sammy gave her an irritated look and she grinned. He then turned and shouted above the commotion and cheers of the rowdy clientele.

"Need us to round em' up, boss?"

A gruff voice sounded behind her and she saw a tall and burly man, wearing what once could be considered a uniform of the Watch. The barkeeper spun on his heel, red as a beetroot.

" Do I want you to round them up?! Where the hell have you been?! Need I to keep constant watch over you?!"

The bodyguard shrugged in response.

"Could, though I doubt the view of me pissing would be an enticing view."

A loud cheer drew her attention back to the fight. Looked like the Muscle-Man was having the Shorty in a chokehold, that is, before Shorty decided to bite down on man's hand. Hard.

"Wow, masterful skills right there. I'd detract points for cheating."

" You could help, Liz, instead of making idiotic comments!" Sammy then turned to his bodyguard." Don't stand there like prick of late Northcrest and do something!"

" Look, I'm a thief and not a brute. My weapon is finesse." Liz said while still watching the fight and bleeding hand of Muscle-Man." That ought to leave a mark…" She winced. But the entertainment didn't last long as five burly bodyguards separated the fighting pair and dispersed the crowd. The two bodyguards opened the door while the rest tossed mercenaries out.

"And don't come back!" One of them shouted before slamming entrance door shut.

She took a better look at the aftermath and was surprised that only mugs seemed to suffer. Her friend heaved a sigh in resignation. She eyed him with a mild amusement but decided to give him a break.

"You said the fights were more frequent?"

The man heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, they did. I don't know where Wilson finds this lot but they are anything but efficient. Seem to spend more time on drinking than focusing on whatever duties they have. Makes you wonder if he hired them because they were cheap or because there was no one else available."

She far as she knew Woodrow used to be one of the wealthiest noble houses until the black sheep of the family, Wilson, became head of it and lost most of money on bad investments. She was surprised he had enough money left to hire even the most pathetic of mercenaries.

" What would he need mercenaries for? He doesn't own any of the factories anymore and he supposedly pawned off anything valuable that was left at his home."

"I have no idea. If the talks I've heard were true then he found something in the underground bowels of the City, something that predates this damned -"

He stopped and then looked at her in realization.

"Liz, listen, much as I respect you, this is dumb idea."

She grinned at him.

"This is a very _good _idea. Imagine how much that thing would be worth if it really predates the City itself."

"If you do then I'll have to cease any contact with you."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"What? I thought we were friends. If this is your idea of a joke-"

"This is not a joke, Liz. You are a newcomer but I've been living here since birth and I know this city better than you'd think. House Woodrow may not be what it once was but it is still holds _some_ power. The moment they find out you messed with them they will track you like a pack of hellhounds and those you associate with _will_ suffer. And I don't want to be that collateral damage, much as I like you."

She gave him a wry smile. After being a thief for three years now she knew that often you had to let go and having associates that went beyond business partners was risky, she learned it the hard way. Had she been still new to the Underbelly and inner workings of this city, she'd been furious with Sammy.

She knew this was superficial friendship, the kind where you don't go beyond business and stupid jokes… And yet, it was hard to let go. If there was one thing that she was missing from her previous life, it was company. But even then she wouldn't trade it for the freedom thieving brought her. She pushed herself off the counter and without looking back said in a steady voice.

"Goodbye, Sammy."

"Aye, may luck be on your side, Lark."

She pushed the heavy door and went outside. Her cloak kept her warm but it seemed it started raining. She closed her eyes and inhaled the earthy smell. Without Sammy thieving would get harder but perhaps, just perhaps, if she can pull off this job she would finally have coin that would last for more than a week. Feeling determined she stalked forward, sticking to the waning shadows. She had to hurry, dawn was approaching and she had still preparations to conduct.

_Tomorrow night_…_T__omorrow night I will turn my fate around._


End file.
